greenriderfandomcom-20200213-history
GR 30 - The Hunting
Location: The Castle in Sacor City, Sacor City and surrounds; The Throne Room; Lost Lake POV: Karigan G'ladheon; Laren Mapstone; Karigan Again Characters *Karigan G'ladheon *Melry Exiter *Lord Alton D'Yer *Nighthawk *Condor *The Anti-Monarchy League *Lorelie Doran *Rider-Lieutenant Patrici *Plover *Captain Laren Mapstone *Castellan Crowe *Two Castle Guards, one a Sergeant *King Zachary Hillander *Six Hillander Terriers *Four Weapons *Various Courtiers *Lord-Governor Tomastine Mirwell II *Major Beryl Spencer *Drang Characters Referenced *CaptainLaren Mapstone *Chief Stevic G'ladheon *King Zachary Hillander *Mornhavon the Black *F'ryan Coblebay *Lady Estora Coutre *Captain Able *Horse-Marshall Martel *Breyan Items Captain Mapstone's Brooch *Professor Berry's Telescope *Soul-Stealing Arrows Summary Karigan Several days pass, without Karigan hearing anything about the letter from Captain Mapstone. Weapons no longer guard her, and she interacts only with Melry and Alton. One morning, Karigan packs and prepares provisions to go home. Melry is sad she is leaving, and they speak of visiting each other. it is a pleasant day. Karigan notices that Condor isn't out in the paddock. Mel says he is in the stable. In the stable Alton is waiting for her along with his horse, who is tacked. Alton banters about her walking home. They reveal that Captain Mapstone has given Condor to her. Mel brings Condor out, tacked and ready to go. Alton explains that messenger horses pick their riders, and Condor has picked Karigan. Alton asks if he can accompany her to the River. Karigan agrees. They leave. Alton is awkward. They pass through Sacor City. Alton complains about the construction on the castle wall, which was built by D'Yers and doesn't need any improvement. Alton theorizes tha the king is trying to generate local work. Karigan views the castle and thinks of its inhabitants. She is glad to be going home. In the old part of the city, Karigan recognizes the kinghaters. A supporter gives Alton a leaflet, and he calls it a waste of paper. They pass Patrici, a green rider, making haste to the castle. Alton complains about how crowded the city is with commoners. Karigan tells him off for his opinion. Alton is apologetic. Karigan thinks thar Alton would fit in well at Selium. He comments on how rich her father is. Karigan snaps that her father earen everything. Alton comments that they might see the King. Alton explains that the king is hunting. Alton was invited, byt chose to ride with Karigan instead. Karigan attempts to buy clothing, but cannot afford the city prices. They pass out of the city into the countryside. They reach Lost Lake. Alton tells her about Indura Luin, the mirror of the moon, and that Mornhavon drained the lake. Captain Mapstone Laren paces in the deserted throne room. She has finally deciphered the love letter, which warned of an assassination attempt. She has instructed her Chief Rider to assemble any riders in the city, and is herself trying to fund the castellan in order to locate Zachary. Crowe arrives, annoyed that Laren is bothering him on his day off. Laren is annoyed by how uncooperative he is. Laren tells him about the letter. Crowe stalls her and won't tell her where the king has gone. She uses her ability to test the truth of Crowe's words. He is telling the truth, but is hiding something. She grows very annoyed. Crowe lies about not knowing where Shawdell is. Laren confronts him about lying. He calls her magic dirty. Patrici arrives. She is winded, needing to see the king. She reports seeing Groundmites near lost lake. Laren threatens Crowe. He admits that the king is at Lost Lake. Laren tells the guards that they need to prepare for an attack. They are insolent. She tells him off. She sends Patrici to send messages to the captain of the guards and the marshall of the light cavalry, to send a mounted force to lost lake. She also instructs Patrici to sound the rider call as she rides through the city to rouse any riders in the city to arms. Patrici says she will rouse the first rider herself if necessary. Laren continues on to the stable. Karigan Again Karigan and alton enjoy a picnic lunch beneath a beech tree. Alton asks about her plans. She says she will help her father. She explains she cant go back to school, and has no interest in becoming a Green Rider. Alton explains how stressful he finds not being allowed to ride. He comments on how his family would not approve of his spending time with Karigan. Alton tells her thar he knows stone-working. They speak of the D'Yer Wall. He calls the breach a clan disgrace. Alton wonders if they will be able to repair the breach. They tidy up and ride for another hour. In the valley below, they can see the King's Hunt. They watch through a telescope. Karigan is reminded of Professor Berry's telescope. Everyone looks bored. Karigan thinks it looks more like a procession than a hunt. Alton explains that the king finds the hunt relaxing, because there aren't any advisors around and the nobles are too drunk to bother him. Alton notices that the dogs are riled. The horses below spook. A weapon is shot down by black arrows. They observe that the party is under attack by Groundmites, descending from ridges on both sides. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries